Luger
The Luger P08 is a German semi-automatic pistol featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: World at War (DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered and Call of Duty: WWII. Call of Duty and United Offensive The P08 Luger is the German sidearm of choice in both Call of Duty and United Offensive. There are several ways to obtain it in the campaign. When German enemies run out of ammo for their main weapon, they will pull it out. The player can also shoot their legs to force them into the state now known as Last Stand. Once you finish off the German soldier he will drop the Luger. Multiplayer This handgun is the standard sidearm for the German team, as well as being recycled for use as the Russian team's sidearm in Call of Duty’s multiplayer. In United Offensive's multi-player, the Russians use a TT-33. This is similar to how the British must use the Colt .45 M1911 pistol for their sidearm even though it is the American sidearm of choice, but gain the Webley revolver in United Offensive. The Luger is best used as a last resort weapon when the player is out of ammo, or when trying to get through a tight spot. The Luger is less powerful than the Colt .45, and has a slightly lower rate of fire, but it is more accurate and has a higher magazine capacity. Luger COD.png|The Luger as seen in Call of Duty. Luger Full Sights COD.png|The Luger's full ironsights. Luger Reloading COD.png|The Luger reloading. Call of Duty 2 Campaign It is superficially the same as the Luger in Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive, yet is slightly easier to obtain, due to the fact that enemy soldiers going into last stand tends to be more common in CoD 2 than in the previous versions. It does slightly less damage compared to the older versions as well. The toggle moves in front of the sights when the gun is fired, which can make aiming down the sights somewhat difficult at range. It usually kills in 3-4 shots, and has a quick reload. If used properly, it makes a great sidearm which can be used very effectively. Multiplayer The Luger is again the standard sidearm for the German team in multiplayer. It does the same amount of close-range damage compared to the older versions, but is slightly less powerful at range. It is still a good weapon of last resort, or for trying to get through tight spaces where slower-firing weapons will not suffice. It will not be so successful in other circumstances, however. Luger_CoD2.png|The Luger as seen in Call of Duty 2. Luger Iron Sights CoD2.png|Ironsights Call of Duty World at War (DS) The Luger is only available in multiplayer as the standard German side-arm and is unique in that it doesn't appear in main console versions of World at War. It has an 8 round magazine and medium recoil and power. It has the same HUD icon as the Nambu (the picture on the HUD is a Luger, meaning that the Nambu HUD icon is wrong) and a very similar reload. It is only seen in the level "Promotion" where Cpt. Grigorev shoots a Russian soldier for not following his orders. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered The Luger returns in Modern Warfare Remastered as the BR9, added in the August 8th, 2017 update. Call of Duty: WWII The Luger returns in Call of Duty: WWII as the P-08. It is capable of a three-hit-kill at close range, but drops off quickly to a four-shot-kill. This relatively high damage is counterbalanced by a set of weaknesses. The P-08 has subpar hipfire accuracy, and the iron sights are difficult to use, consisting of an extremely small front post framed by large and obstructive rear sights. Accuracy is further hindered by the pistol's unique toggle-lock action, which obstructs the sights every time the player fires. The fire rate of the P-08 is also much lower than most other pistols in previous installments, comparable to that of the Sheiva from Black Ops III. The low rate of fire severely hinders the P-08's effectiveness and prevents it from being used effectively as a standalone weapon. The P-08 is best used as a backup for a high-powered weapon such as the Lee-Enfield; if the player hits an enemy in the leg with the Commonwealth, they may switch to the P-08 in an attempt to finish the enemy off. Using the P-08 in any other fashion is discouraged, as its time-to-kill is too low to dispatch enemies at full health. Attachments *Quickdraw (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Steady Aim (unlocked at weapon level 3) *High Caliber (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Full Metal Jacket (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Extended Mag (unlocked at weapon level 6) *Advanced Rifling (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Akimbo (unlocked at weapon level 8) Gallery Luger WWII Third Person.png Trivia *This weapon was replaced by the Walther P38 in Call of Duty 3 and Call of Duty: World at War. *In Call of Duty, this was the sidearm for both the Soviets and Germany. *The Call of Duty 2 strategy guide states that this pistol is the most accurate when used over distance. It is impossible to tell the difference between the pistols in game, and the toggle-action of the Luger actually obscures the player's aim when aiming down the sights. *In World at War (DS) in third person the Luger appears to be pitch black; the same happens with the TT-33 and the Nambu. Category:Call of Duty Handguns Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Handguns Category:Call of Duty 2 Handguns Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Handguns Category:Call of Duty: WWII Handguns‎